fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Paper Mario: The Mystical Artifacts
Paper Mario: The Mystical Artifacts is the first installment of the Paper Adventures series, created by PolishedBrain. It has the same gameplay of the first two Paper Mario games, with turn-based combat, partners with their own abilities, badges, and much more. Unlike the first two games, though, this game has only six chapters instead of the usual eight. The creator, PolishedBrain, has stated that a sequel will be released soon. P.S.: Please do not edit this page without my permission. Plot In this story, Mario must stop an evil demon known as the Skull King from destroying the entire universe. However, without the power of five powerful treasures known as the Mystical Artifacts, he doesn't stand a chance against the evil demon, so Mario embarks on a journey to find the Mystical Artifacts and defeat the demonic Skull King before it's too late. During his quest, Mario will make some new friends, who will help him collect the Mystical Artifacts. Meanwhile, the Skull King finds out that he's not powerful enough to destroy the universe, though he learns of the existence of Dark Pearls, objects that contain massive amounts of dark energy. So, with this, the Skull King sends his minions to collect Dark Pearls, so that he can absorb their powers and become strong enough to destroy the entire universe. The race for the fate of the universe begins... Chapters Prologue: Return Of The Skull King Chapter 1: Gloop Gloop Trouble Chapter 2: Adventure in Icicle Caves Chapter 3: Ztar Madnezz Chapter 4: Big and Greedy Chapter 5: The Volcano Of Doom Final Chapter: Power Of The Mystical Artifacts Partners *'Bianca' (Brock)- A female Brock who's a big fan of adventurers. She can tell Mario about their surroundings, characters and enemies. Attacks: 0FP-Slap 0FP-Tattle 2FP-Charge 3FP-Multi Slap *'Bloobo' (Blooper)- A young and cheerful Blooper. He uses his yo-yo to hit switches and catch items that Mario can't reach. Attacks: 0FP-Yo-Yo Attack 2FP-Ink 3FP-Torpedo Attack 5FP-Tidal Wave *'Ginny' (Goonie)- A kind-hearted female Goonie who loves Shroom Shakes. She can carry Mario over gaps and other obstacles. Attacks: 0FP-Beak Attack 2FP-Favorite Drink 4FP-Bag Bash 5FP-Get Out *'Franco' (Bulky Bob-omb)- An old and over-protective Bulky Bob-omb. He can blow up cracked walls and objects. Attacks: 0FP-Body Slam 3FP-Bomb 5FP-Charge Defense 7FP-Super Bomb *'Cheeps' (Cheep Cheep)- A friendly and nature-loving Cheep Cheep. She can carry Mario through bodies of water. Attacks: 0FP-Belly Flop 2FP-Water Spray 4FP-Big Bubble 5FP-Super Water Spray Bosses Prologue *None Chapter 1 *Bowser (Mini Boss) *Big Urchin (Mini Boss) *Big Blooper (Boss) Chapter 2 *Master Blizzard (Mini Boss) *Ice Statue (Mini Boss) *Magice (Boss) Chapter 3 *Bowser and Kammy (Mini Boss) *Commander Z (Mini Boss) *Monztar (Boss) Chapter 4 *Bowser and Bowser Jr. (Mini Boss) *Chain Chomp (Mini Boss) *Queen Bertha (Boss) Chapter 5 *Magician (Mini Boss) *Magician (2) (Mini Boss) *Blargg Emperor (Boss) Final Chapter *Giant Bowser (Mini Boss) *Dark Bones (Mini Boss) *Skull King (Boss) *Dark Skull (Final Boss) Locations Prologue *Toad Town *Mushroom Fields (Hub) Chapter 1 *Gloop Bloop Village *Gloop Gloop Pathway *Gloop Gloop Lake *Gloop Gloop Ruins Chapter 2 *Icicle Caves *Big Igloo *Icecold Village *Magice's Temple Chapter 3 *Star Mountain *Starry Sky Village *Ztar Fortress Chapter 4 *Palmtree Harbor *Cheep Cheep Island *Coconut Village *Pebble Mines *Queen Bertha's Castle Chapter 5 *Choo Choo Station *Vulcanus Village *Big Bridge *Doom Volcano Final Chapter *Skull King's Palace *??? Gallery LogoTMA.jpg|The game's logo Bianca.jpg|Bianca, the first partner Bloobo.jpg|Bloobo, the second partner Ginny.jpg|Ginny, the third partner Franco.jpg|Franco, the fourth partner Cheeps.jpg|Cheeps, the last partner bigblooper.jpg|Big Blooper, the first boss magice.jpg|Magice, the second boss monztar.jpg|Monztar, the third boss queenbertha.jpg|Queen Bertha, the fourth boss blarggemperor.jpg|Blargg Emperor, the fifth boss skullking.jpg|Skull King, the main villain darkskull.jpg|Dark Skull, the final boss Category:Paper Mario (series) Category:Paper Games Category:Paper Mario Games Category:Fan Games Category:Mario Games Category:Mario (series) Category:Role-Playing Games Category:Action Games Category:Action Role-Playing Games